The hardest thing
by katie1999
Summary: When Victoria gets very ill, Zorro is willing to do everything to save her, even if it's the hardest thing he has ever done. Will it her be enough to save their future? Or will it break them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The hardest thing**

**Chapter 1**

Alejandro and Felipe were already seated on the tavern's porch when Diego joined them for lunch. "Are you finished with your edition of 'The Guardian', Diego?" his father asked. "Come join us for a cool lemonade on this hot day." Alejandro pushed up the sleeves of his white caballero shirt and opened the collar a little to cool off.

The tavern was more busy than usual. It seemed that half of the pueblo had decided to spend that hot summer day in the cool shade of the tavern or its porch.

While his father and Felipe were already drinking their juice, Diego had to wait for his order. He had arrived late and now he literally stood in line to be served. Since neither Victoria nor any of her helpers made an appearance on the porch, Diego decided to go inside and help himself. It was also a perfect excuse to look for Victoria.

Inside the tavern Pilar was busy serving the customers who were eagerly awaiting their drinks. Victoria's usual place behind the bar was empty and Diego decided to make a short visit to the kitchen. He only met Alicia, Victoria's other helper who was making more juice and pouring it in one of the pitchers.

"Ah, Don Diego," Alicia said, "I'm sorry you have to wait so long for your juice, but you can see how busy we are today."

"Is Victoria not here today?" he asked, curious about her absence.

"Victoria doesn't feel well today. She has a terrible headache and gone upstairs to bed."

"It must be very bad," Diego said surprised. "It is not her way to abandon you while she is needed here."

"She hasn't been feeling well since last night and finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She'll probably be fine again tomorrow."

"Is there something I can do?"

"That is very kind of you, Don Diego. Just take your pitcher and help yourself. Victoria said that she doesn't want to be disturbed. We will close early tonight to give her some quietness while she is trying to sleep."

Diego knew it wouldn't be proper for a caballero to pay Victoria a visit in her bedroom, but as Zorro he would look for her as soon as the tavern was closed.

Z Z Z

It was still early in the evening and the night had not cooled down so close after sunset. The window was slightly ajar when Zorro lowered himself from the tavern roof. He slowly pushed it open and swung himself silently inside. A dimmed light was burning on Victoria's nightstand, illuminating her white-clad body lying on the bed. She had tossed the covers aside and the thin nightshirt that clung close to her body revealed more than it concealed. Her eyes closed, she lay on the bed without moving.

Zorro decided that it would be better not to disturb her and started to leave when he heard her moan. She turned around to her side and blinked through her half opened eyelids.

"Zorro," she whispered hoarsely when she recognized his black shade.

"Victoria, how are you? I heard you were not feeling well today." Zorro went to her side.

"Hot, it is so hot," she moaned. "And the light hurts so much. Please turn it down, it is so bright."

Zorro sat down at her bed and looked surprised at the tiny light on the nightstand that was already quite low. He poured her a glass of water from the pitcher beside the bed. When he lifted the glass to her mouth, he supported her with an arm around her shoulders. Her nightshirt was thoroughly soaked from sweat and her body was emitting an unusual heat. She kept her eyes closed while she slowly sipped the water.

"You have a fever, Victoria. Tell me how you feel."

"My head hurts terribly and I can't stand the light." She tried to turn her head from the lamp, but instead of moving her head she turned her whole body to the side.

"Ow," she cried. "My neck, it's totally stiff. I can't move it."

Zorro had become more and more alarmed by her symptoms.

"Don't worry, Zorro," she said. "It's just the heat and tomorrow I will be fine again."

Zorro had a suspicion, but he needed to confirm it. "Victoria, please open your eyes and look at me."

Victoria did as he requested but winced with pain. She tried, but she couldn't really focus on him. Her reaction was all the confirmation he needed. He had seen those symptoms before at the mother of a boyhood friend who had suffered from brain inflammation and died after a few days. The illness had been detected too late and the doctor's treatment couldn't save his friend's mother any more.

Zorro knew he had to act quickly. Victoria needed to be treated immediately if he wanted to save her. Since the doctor was gone to Santa Paula for a few days he had to treat her himself. He hoped that he could fix a potions with some of the ingredients he had stored in the cave at the hacienda. But first he had to get her there. He took her bed cover and wrapped it around Victoria.

"What are you doing, Zorro. I don't need a cover. It is too hot for that." Victoria struggled to free herself of the linen.

"You are very ill, Victoria and I'll take you to the De la Vega hacienda. Don Diego has some medical knowledge and may be able to help you. I can't ride with you across the countryside when you are only wearing a nightshirt."

"I don't mind that. I don't want to be wrapped in that hot bed cover and I want to change my nightshirt," she said stubbornly.

"Where are your spare ones?" he sighed, trying to calm her down.

"In the second drawer on the left. Will you help me to change?"

"That has to wait until we reach the hacienda," he said embarrassed while he snatched a shirt from the drawer. Then he wrapped her again in the sheet and lifted her in his arms. Ignoring her protests, he swiftly carried her downstairs to the back door. After a sharp whistle Toronado appeared at his call. With a tight grip on Victoria he climbed into the saddle and rode towards the hacienda. He was already out of reach when the lancers sounded the alarm.

He didn't bother to knock upon arriving at hacienda's entrance. Alejandro jumped surprised from his seat in the library where he had been reading.

"Zorro," he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Then he recognized Victoria in his arms. "What is wrong with her?"

"Victoria is very ill and needs treatment, but the doctor is out of town. Don Diego might be able to help her."

"Take her to one of the guest rooms. I'll show you the way." With a fast stride he proceeded Zorro to the guest quarters who pretended to follow Don Alejandro's directions.

"Diego, Diego," Alejandro called. "Your help is needed."

"Where is he again," he murmured to himself. "He is never around when I need him. Probably gone to bed already."

"I'd better go and wake him," he said to Zorro who was laying Victoria down on the bed.

"You'd better awake up Maria, the cook to take care of Victoria while I talk to Don Diego. After that I must be on my way.," Zorro commanded and Alejandro acquiesced. "Very well, as you wish."

"Zorro, please don't go. Nobody will capture you here." Victoria tried to hold him by clinging to his neck.

"Querida, I can't stay. You must release me now. I have to go and talk to Don Diego if he can help you." Gently he removed her arms from his neck and let her sink into the soft covers. Tenderly he cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed her with his thumb.

He sighed a little. Who would have thought she would be so stubborn when she was ill. When he looked up, Alejandro entered the room with Maria in his trail. The middle aged woman still wore her nightcap over her graying hair and had hastily put on some clothes. The two women had always gotten along well and Maria had helped Victoria with womanly advice after the death of her mother.

"I must be on my way. I'm in your debt señor." With a short salute he turned around and strode towards Diego's door.

As soon as the door was closed he stripped his black outfit and shoved it together with his gear under the bed. In his normal attire he emerged from his room. His father was waiting outside Victoria's door where Maria was changing her on her request.

"Father, I just talked to Zorro and he told me of Victoria's illness. If it is true was he suspects I have to act immediately. I hope that one of the potions I have read about in my books will help her. I'll make it straight away."

He headed to the library where he found Felipe waiting for him while he took care of Toronado. At Felipe's inquiring look Diego explained the situation to him. He sat down at his desk and snatched one of his medical books from the shelf. After a short time he found the section he had been looking for.

"Look Felipe, it is just as I thought. The symptoms of the brain inflammation fit exactly Victoria's illness."

If that is good? He interpreted Felipe's sign. "Not really. It means that Victoria is truly very ill and that she may die from it. I still have some willow bark in my store and mixed with some Indian remedies it may help her and keep the fever down. She will have to drink some quantities for it to be effective."

Felipe signed again.

"Yes, you are right, Felipe. Together with some cactus tea it will taste horribly but I can't help it. Hopefully she will be less stubborn when it comes to medicine."

Z Z Z

Diego needed much persuasion to make Victoria drink some amounts of the medicine and her disgust rose every time he approached her with a new cup. The medicine kept the fever at bay, but Diego couldn't see any improvement of her condition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the doctor returned the next day from his trip he was very concerned.

"Don Diego, I must tell you that Zorro was right with his diagnosis. Victoria has a brain inflammation."

"And what can you do about it?" Diego asked the doctor for his counsel.

"Unfortunately there isn't much I can do. I'd continue to give her willow bark to keep the fever from getting too high and then we'll have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Don Alejandro asked concerned.

"Wait if she recovers and survives or if she dies." The doctor showed his regret that he couldn't do more.

"What are her chances, doctor?" Diego was shocked.

"I don't want to give you false hope, Don Diego. I haven't got any medicine that is able to cure the inflammation. We can only keep the fever in check and pray that her body is strong enough to heal herself."

"And if not?" Diego didn't hide his fear.

"If not, she will die or she may survive with severe brain damages."

"Brain damages? What kind of damages?"

"Mainly deafness or decreased intelligence."

"She may survive but with severe damages and become a shadow of herself? Then I will lose her? That just can't be!" Diego didn't want to accept it. "But I had thought that it's only because the illness isn't treated instantly that makes it so dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Don Diego, but that's not true. As long as there is no cure, there is nothing we can do. Keeping the fever down helps, but it can't cure. In most cases the sick last for a week if they are strong and I don't think she will survive any longer. It's still a fatal illness. I'm so sorry, Don Diego." The doctor patted the young man compassionately on the shoulder.

Shocked and confused Diego went out of the room, followed by his father who noticed the pain it was causing his son. Alejandro felt shocked too, but he knew that it was easier to share his grief than to cope with it alone. He wanted to be there for his son.

"Diego, do you want to talk? Victoria has always been a good friend to all of us. This is terrible news and we should keep together now."

"I'm sorry, Father, but I need some time to think. Maybe there is something the doctor has overlooked, something in my books."

"Diego, I know it is hard to accept, but there is nothing you can do. Your books won't help you now. The doctor is doing all he can. You're no doctor, what can you do that he can't?"

"I don't know, but there must be something!" Leaving his father behind he went with fast steps almost instinctively to the library and pushed the secret lever. He had already vanished when his father followed him.

In the cave he started to rummage through his books only to shove them frustrated on the floor. Brushing through his hair with his hands he desperately tried to think of something he could do. What did it help him to be the greatest swordsman in California when he couldn't save the woman he loved?

Putting on his black outfit he made himself ready for a ride. He needed to do something.

Z Z Z

A few hours later he returned to the hacienda. Leaving Toronado at the front door, he more or less stormed into the house. His father and Felipe were quietly conferring with the doctor in the library and the worried look on their faces said it all. The men looked up surprised when he entered.

"How's Victoria?" he demanded harshly.

"She is in and out of consciousness and her fever is still very high. I'm sorry, Zorro, but it looks very bad for her," the doctor said sympathetically.

It was all he needed to hear. "Maria," he shouted loudly through the hacienda. The cook arrived instantly at his call. She looked as if she had cried.

"Oh Senor Zorro, I'm so sorry. Poor Victoria, she is such a nice person."

"Go to Victoria and dress her. I'm going to take her with me."

"But it will kill her," Maria looked at him in horror. "Just do as I say, Maria," Zorro commanded her threateningly with a quiet voice that accepted no contradiction. When she hesitated, he yelled at her. "Now!"

Afraid of him, she went to Victoria's room to follow his order. Zorro had to face the three men who looked at him shocked.

"Zorro, let's talk about it," the doctor tried to calm him. "Victoria is no condition to go anywhere. The only chance for her to survive is to stay in bed and keep the fever down with medicine. I can understand that you're worried for her, but you'll kill her for sure if you remove her from her bed."

"I'll take her with me, because that is the only chance for her to live," Zorro said determinedly.

"That is completely crazy, Zorro and I can't allow that."Alejandro feared for Victoria and took a sword from the wall going into a defensive stance.

"Senor, you will not keep me from what I have to do." Zorro saluted and with a surprise attack he disarmed his father. He thought the fighting done only to see Felipe approaching him with a sword in his hand.

"Not you too, Felipe. There is no reason for you to fight me," Zorro tried to stop him. Felipe signed that he thought him to be crazy and that he should listen to the doctor's advice. When Zorro showed no intention to back up, he felt obliged to keep him from harming Victoria.

Zorro sighed. After a short salute that was matched by Felipe's he started a battle with Felipe who had become very good over the years.

Under the surprised eyes of Alejandro and the doctor, master and pupil engaged into a ferocious battle, fighting in earnest for the very first time. This was no longer a training session, but both needed to win, fighting for what they believed was right for Victoria.

The battle lasted quite long and Zorro had to concentrate very hard, because he was already tired from his trip. They moved forward and back across the library. Felipe was the only one in the pueblo who had sufficient skill to beat him, due to their constant training sessions and the fact that he knew all the tricks of his master.

Panting heavily Zorro finally managed to overcome Felipe, his greater experience and strength tipping the balance in his favor.

Alejandro only stared at the two combatants. "Where did you learn to fence like that, Felipe? Why did you never tell me that you were such a skilled swordsman?"

"You have become very good, Felipe, once you put a real effort into it," Zorro congratulated his pupil after he disarmed him. "But don't try to keep me any longer."

Zorro rushed to Victoria's room where Maria had just finished dressing Victoria in some borrowed clothes, since she had only come in a nightshirt.

Wrapping her up in a blanket, he swept the feverish Victoria up in his arms and carried her outside to Toronado without any more resistance from Felipe or his father. Both looked in horror when Victoria started to moan, obviously hurting from being carried around.

"Zorro, you're hurting her, can't you see it. Please, you need to put her back to bed," Alejandro tried to change his mind in a last attempt to stop him, but Zorro ignored his plea.

Putting her in front of him, he climbed the saddle holding Victoria in a fast grip close to him. Victoria moaned when Toronado started to move under her. "Shh, querida," Zorro said soothingly, though he knew she wasn't completely aware what was going on, "I don't like to hurt you, but I have to try to save you. Everything will be alright again."

Z Z Z


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three hours later he entered the cave through the back entrance with Toronado.

Felipe waited for him outside of the cave when he emerged as Diego again. Signing with his hands he expressed that he was still cross with him for taking Victoria and didn't understand his actions. He demanded an explanation.

'Where is Victoria? What have you done to her? Is she dead?'

"No, Felipe, Victoria isn't dead at least not yet."

'Then where is she?'

"I brought Victoria to the Indians."

'Why?'

Diego revealed to Felipe where his trip had led him after the doctor had told him that Victoria was about to die.

Z Z Z

The Indians in the camp north of the pueblo had been his last hope.

It had taken him more than an hour of fast riding to reach the small settlement at the foot of the mountains. The Indians had given him a friendly welcome since he was well known to them and had helped them previously.

A quiet young warrior made him dismount at the entrance to their settlement and offered to take care of Toronado. Zorro only shook his head. "Toronado won't run away." Zorro whistled a tune and the horse began to graze.

Surprised at the display of horsemanship the young warrior led him into the settlement where he was by their chief. "Zorro, our people are in your debt for the help you provided us. Friend of our people, what brings you to us?"

"Chief Eagle Eyes, I have come to seek you help." Zorro bowed a little. "I would like to talk with your shaman. A young woman in my pueblo lies dying and your people may have medicines that we don't know of."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Zorro, we hope that our shaman can help you. Tell Clear Eyes that I want him to support you in any way he can." Eagles Eyes turned around and the young warrior who had listened silently led him to the tent of their shaman that was decorated with eyes and a small bird.

The shaman greeted him with a nod of his head and mentioned him to sit down in front of the tent.

"I have come to seek you help," Zorro started. When he got no reply, he continued with describing Victoria's illness and its symptoms. "Our doctor can't help her and you are my last resort. Do you have a medicine you can give me to save her?"

The shaman remained quiet for some time, obviously thinking. Zorro looked at him expectantly in his desperation.

Finally the shaman broke his silence. "I have encountered this illness before among our people and unfortunately I don't have a medicine I can give you to save your woman." Zorro hopes dropped and he fought with his tears. "There is nothing you can do?"

The shaman spoke again. "Our people are in your debt and the chief has ordered me to help you if I can, so I'm going to offer you something that is a secret among our people and has never been disclosed to outsiders."

"Then there is a cure?" Zorro's face lightened up again.

"Don't put your hopes too high," the shaman replied. "What I can give you is only a chance and you should think about it, before you take it."

"I'll do anything to save her, just tell me what I have to do." Zorro was ready to take any straw offered to him.

"There is another tribe in the mountains that may have the means to save your woman. They have a cave of healing where they take their sick."

"A cave of healing? How does it work?" Zorro asked curiously.

"The sick are brought into the cave and have to stay there until they're better or die." The shaman explained.

"They have to stay in a cave and then they get well again? That sounds like a miracle to me. And it works also in such severe cases? How long will she have to stay in the cave? Can I stay with her during that time?"

"As I said, it's only a chance and no promise, but it has worked before. It isn't healthy for another person to stay in the cave with the sick. Only the shaman and his helper are allowed into the cave for the treatment. The sick have to stay in the cave for least two weeks for the healing to work."

"And if the cave can't heal her?" Zorro was worried that he couldn't stay with her.

"Then she won't survive and you'll never see her again." The shaman explained patiently.

"But I can accompany her to the tribe and stay with the tribe until she is healed?"

"No, the tribe keeps the location of its cave a secret, even to us. I was allowed to visit it once, but even I was blindfolded before they led me to the entrance. They will take your woman in at our request and return her to you if she makes it."

"That means I have to turn her over to you without knowing if I will ever see her again. That's what you meant with considering it before I take your offer." Zorro understood then.

What should he do? Stay with her for the last days of her life or leave her with strangers in the slight hope she might recover? Abandon her alone while she was helpless?

"I need more information about the cave and how it works. What is so special about it that it makes it a cave of healing?"

"I can't explain the working of it. I can only tell you of our history to help you understand."

Zorro nodded and listened patiently to the shaman's tale.

"The cave was discovered by our ancestors when the tribe was under attack. The women and children needed a place to hide and they found shelter in the cave. It goes deep into the mountain and it's dark inside except for holes in the ceiling that provide fresh air. During the attack all the tents were burned and they had to stay inside for some weeks until new tents could be made. Among the refugees were several wounded from the attacks, some suffering from infection. While they stayed inside the cave none of the wounds got infected and those suffering from fever mostly all recovered when they would have died outside.

In the following years the shamans of the tribe tried to use the healing power of the cave to cure the sick and wounded of their tribe. They found out that those recovered best who stayed about two weeks inside without coming out again. But for healthy persons it had sometimes a bad effect on their breathing if they stayed inside too long. That's why other persons aren't allowed inside."

"So the effect probably has something to do with the air inside the cave that helps sick persons and is unhealthy for others." Diego's analytical mind was working, trying to find out how the cave got its healing power. "So what is special about the air in a cave? It has a constant temperature and it's often moistly. But why is that special?"

Zorro began to walk up and down, trying to figure it out, not expecting the shaman to give him real answers. "There was something about a cave I heard about during my vacation in France." Then he remembered. "It was about that cheese they produce in there, called Roquefort. The cheese matures in mountain caves and I was told that the workers in those caves are less often sick than others. They think it might be the mold from the cheese."

"Clear Eyes do you know if there is a lot of mold in that cave?" Zorro asked him.

"I have never thought about it, but I remember that many of the cave walls were covered with mold."

"Then it may be the same effect that keep the workers in France healthy." Satisfied with his conclusions Zorro made his decision while the shaman remained silent.

"I'll take your offer," Zorro said, breaking the silence. "What do I have to do?"

"You have no more time to lose, Zorro. Go home and return with the woman as fast as you can. We will inform the other tribe of our agreement and arrange for her to be transported into the mountains. With it our debts to you are fulfilled and we expect you to honor the peace between us, even if the outcome isn't as desired and your woman does not survive."

Zorro bowed his head in acquiescence. "I will and I thank you for the hope you're giving me."

Returning to Toronado he had rode home quickly, taking care not to exhaust the horse who would be needed for the trip back to the Indian camp.

Z Z Z

After the fight at the hacienda he returned to the Indian camp for the second time that day as fast as he could with Victoria in his arms.

The Indians expected him already when he arrived at their settlement. Some riders from a different tribe had come with some horses. Between two of their horses a kind of litter had been affixed that granted safe transport for their patient on the rough mountain trails.

One of the riders of the other tribe was a shaman too. When Zorro lowered Victoria on the litter he went instantly to her and examined her. He asked some questions, but Zorro hadn't been familiar with their language. It had been a tribe he hadn't encountered before.

Clear Eyes translated for him and Zorro told him what he knew about Victoria's illness. From the time it started, to the medicine she had been given. The foreign shaman nodded when Clear Eyes explained everything to him and finally told him to translate his words to Zorro.

"Quiet Man," Zorro understood that it was the name of the foreign shaman, "says that the woman is very ill. He doesn't know if she will reach the healing cave in time to save her, but he will do what he can." Zorro nodded thankfully at the man. "You must say goodbye to her now. They have to be on their way back."

Zorro caressed Victoria's cheek tenderly. "Come back to me, querida, please don't die." In her feverish state, Victoria hadn't been able to really understand what was happening with her. But she somehow realized that she was surrounded by strangers and that Zorro was about to leave her. "Zorro," she cried desperately, "Please, don't leave me. Please, I need you." Zorro wanted to rush to her side to stay with her, but the shaman shook his head, holding him back. "You can't go with her."

"Zorro, please," Victoria cried out for him and he couldn't bear her tears and her hurt look, but he didn't turn his eyes away from the small caravan with Victoria. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done to leave her like that.

The small group started to move towards the mountains and Zorro stared after them as long as he could, unaware that he was crying until he felt the wetness of his mask.

Grateful that his mask hid his face he turned back to Clear Eyes.

"How will I know if she has survived? How will I get her back to our pueblo?" He asked, panic overflowing him when he had no more chance to reach Victoria, not knowing where the other tribe was taking her. What if he had made the wrong decision and she died on the way into the mountain? All alone among strangers? Or if the healing cave didn't exist at all? Or if it was already too late for her?

The shaman must have noticed his fears and tried to calm him. "You can trust us, Zorro. We wouldn't lie to you. Is there a way to contact you, Zorro?"

Zorro fought his inner turmoil and contemplated for a moment how far he could trust the man. But he already trusted him with Victoria's life, so a little more wouldn't hurt.

"You know the de la Vega hacienda north of the pueblo? Leave a message for Don Diego de la Vega. I will get it."

"Our people don't know how to write your language. I will send you a white pebble when we expect you to pick her up again."

"Will I get a message too if she dies?" Zorro needed to know even if he dared the answer.

"We will send a black stone."

* * *

A/N: I checked on brain inflammation before writing this and I found out that it had a 94% mortality rate before antibiotics were discovered in the first half of the 20th century. Since there were no antibiotics in 1820 Diego couldn't heal her as I initially intended. I had to make up something that worked instead. When I read about the workers of the Roquefort cheese I decided to use this, as the fungus in the caves is the base for penicillin.

This chapter was initially intended to be posted at the place when Diego's goes for his ride, but I decided to put it after the fight. I had some problems with the tenses, moving the action into the past, but I hope it works out anyway. English is a difficult language for foreigners in some aspects. When my beta reader is less busy, I'll post an updated version.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After hearing Diego's explanation, Felipe felt guilty that he had tried to stop him.

"Felipe, it's alright. You did what you thought best, just I had to do what I needed to do. The doctor is the expert on medicine and I only know so much about it from what I read in my books. If I were you, I would also trust the doctor's experience more than my knowledge."

Felipe didn't get over it so easily. He continued to apologize that he had actually fought against his mentor. 'I should have trusted you more, Diego.'

"I don't know myself if I made the right decision, Felipe. If she dies, I have taken her the chance to die among friends and say goodbye to them. She won't even have a proper funeral."

Before Diego could say more, his father entered the library.

"Diego, where have you been all day, you really took the wrong time to leave," his father addressed him very agitated. "While you went away, something terrible happened. Zorro has abducted Victoria and nobody knows where he has taken her."

"Zorro has been here and taken Victoria?" Diego feigned ignorance about the events of the day.

"Yes, you should have been here. Felipe and I tried to stop Zorro, but he disarmed me in second. But Felipe," Alejandro proudly clapped on Felipe's shoulder, "He managed to hold himself very well against Zorro. For a moment I really thought he could beat him."

"Felipe fought against Zorro?" Diego feigned surprise.

"Yes, it was a duel between two masters." Alejandro looked at Felipe. "You haven't told me yet where you have learned to fence so well."

Felipe cringed under the question and just shrugged his shoulders. "Felipe can fight?" Diego made a surprised face. "Where did you learn it?"

Felipe made a sign of a book. "Ah you learned it from a book. Maybe I should have a look at it too."

"Nonsense," Alejandro said irritated. "You can't learn fencing from a book. Watching him and Zorro, It looked like the same fencing style as if you had learned it from Zorro. Do you know who Zorro is, Felipe?"

Felipe shrugged again. "I guess we won't get an answer from you." Alejandro shook his head. "Well Zorro has his reason for not revealing his identity, so it's of no use to press you, Felipe. But I must say, I'm proud of you." Alejandro smiled. Felipe grinned relieved when he realized that Alejandro wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I'm sorry, Father, that I haven't been here today, but when the doctor told me how bad her chances are, I needed some fresh air and some time alone," Diego apologized.

Alejandro nodded when he saw Diego's desolate state. "I can understand you, son. Since Zorro brought her, you have taken good care of her and I realized what a good friend you are to her. "

Diego cringed a little at the description. He didn't want to be only a good friend, as his father saw him and Victoria too. Tired from the long day, Diego excused himself and went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling he contemplated about his decision to bring her to the Indians. If he only had stayed with her, then he wouldn't have to endure this waiting. Please, he prayed, please Victoria don't die and come back to me.

Z Z Z

The next weeks were the hardest in Diego's life. Every day he waited for a message, not knowing whether Victoria was dead or alive.

The speculations in the pueblo about Victoria's fate didn't help either. Why had Zorro abducted Victoria? Had he simply wanted to be alone with her while she was dying? What had he done to her?

Zorro's motives remained a mystery, but maybe he had gone crazy when Victoria had gotten so ill.

Diego remained very quiet, hardly saying a word and even his father remarked upon it.

"Diego, I see that you that you are very depressed about what happened, but there is nothing we can do. Victoria is probably dead already, wherever Zorro has taken her. Life has to go on and we can only say a prayer for her and for Zorro too. Padre Benitez has offered to say a mass for Victoria next Sunday."

"Don't you think, it's a bit early for that, Father? I think we need to find out first what has happened to Victoria. Maybe the doctor had it wrong with his diagnosis and Victoria didn't have a brain inflammation. Then she could still be alive."

"I don't think the doctor made a wrong diagnosis, Diego. Wishing it to be so, doesn't make it so. I don't think you should cling to a false hope even if the truth is hard to accept."

Diego didn't want to talk with his father about Victoria's probable death when hope was all that kept him going on.

Z Z Z

Three weeks after he had brought Victoria to the Indians, he finally got the message he had been waiting for. His father informed him that an Indian had wanted to talk to him.

"Did he say something Father?"

"I couldn't understand him, the only thing I understood was your name and he gave me this stone."

"A stone? What kind of stone?"

When his father handed him a small white stone, Diego began to smile, some of the tension leaving him.

"It looks like a good message, Diego. What is it about?"

"It's about some geological survey I have done in the area of the Indians. I told them to inform me if they have found some sort of mineral I was looking for."

Alejandro looked at him suspiciously. "A kind of geological survey? It sounds strange to me, but whatever you do, it should better be useful."

Alejandro left the library shaking his head, he would never understand the strange projects his son was involved in. A few minutes later he returned to the room, but his son had suddenly vanished.

Diego was already in the cave, dressing up as Zorro and saddling Toronado. He couldn't wait to see Victoria again. She was alive and that was all he could think of.

Z Z Z

At the Indian settlement he was led inside the shaman's tent. Victoria was lying on some furs and he immediately rushed to her side. "Victoria?" he touched her, but she didn't react. Questioning he looked at Clear Eyes. "I thought she was healed?"

"Quiet Man has done all he could for her. She will survive, but she has been drugged for the transport, so she won't be able to tell where she has been."

"I see. When will she wake up again?"

"She may sleep for some more hours before she regains consciousness. You should take her home. She has been among our people for too long and Quiet Man said that it was a difficult time for all."

"Was it difficult to heal her?" Zorro inquired.

"No, the cave of healing doesn't require much additional treatment, but your woman didn't understand what had happened to her and they weren't able to talk to her."

"I can imagine that it must be difficult to wake up among strangers you don't understand." Zorro hadn't thought about it before. It must have been scary for Victoria.

Lifting her up in his arms again, he carried her to Toronado to take her home. Happy to have her back, he was quickly on his way to his father's hacienda.

"It's over now, querida," he whispered to her. "I have you back."

How could he have anticipated that the trouble was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alejandro was more than surprised to see Zorro come back to his hacienda and even more when he recognized Victoria in his arms.

"Zorro! Is that Victoria? I thought she'd be dead already. Where did you take her? How did she survive? How is she?"

"Victoria is sleeping, señor. You'd better call Dr. Hernandez to check on her, after she is awake again." Without answering the questions, he carried Victoria back to her former room and laid her on the bed, followed by Alejandro who couldn't believe his sight. Victoria was alive and Zorro had brought her back.

Zorro caressed her gently on the cheek before left the room again. Minutes later Alejandro heard him ride away on Toronado.

Z Z Z

It took some more hours until Victoria woke up from her drugged sleep. Dr, Hernandez came to the hacienda to check on her.

"Senorita, you are completely healed," the doctor said surprised after he had examined her extensively. "I think you have lost some weight during the last weeks, but otherwise you're in good health."

"Why are you surprised?" Victoria asked him.

"I was sure that you suffered from a brain inflammation and that is an illness that only a

few patients survive and even those have lingering effects."

"Then you must have made an error in your diagnosis," Victoria stated.

"It must be so." The doctor shook his head. He couldn't explain why he had been so completely wrong. All the symptoms had pointed to an inflammation, but that was an illness that couldn't be cured with any known medicine. Just the fact that his patient was still alive proved him wrong.

Z Z Z

Diego was happy to see her healthy and walking around again, after he had worried for her so much. Together with his father, he was eager to hear how she had passed the last two weeks with the Indians. The shaman of the other tribe had only said that it had been a difficult time, but he hadn't gone into details.

"Victoria, we are so happy to see you again," Alejandro showed his relieve. "We had all thought you dead by now, having died at some unknown place. Please tell us where Zorro has taken you and what has happened with you."

"It was horrible. I remember riding with Zorro and every movement hurt, but he didn't care. Then he handed me over to some Indians though I begged him to stay. They took me with them on a trip that didn't seem to end." Victoria cried and Diego was shocked when she continued her tale. "The next thing I remembered was that I woke up in a dark and damp cave and I didn't know where I was. There was a man I had never seen before and he gave me something to drink that tasted bad and it made me fall asleep. The next time I woke up, I was still in that cave and the man was there again. I tired to talk to him, but he didn't understand and I couldn't understand his words either. I wanted to leave but he signed me I had to stay. When I tried to go the exit where the light was, he grabbed me and brought me back to my bed. When he left me alone again, I realized I was a prisoner."

Victoria began to sob. "How could Zorro do that to me? To take me to these people who kept me in the cave the whole time? I only wanted to see the light, but they wouldn't let me. Instead I had to stay in that cave with its walls covered with mold, breathing the foul air. And when I tried to escape, they bound me. I never want to see Zorro again. Never again. I thought he loved me and then he did that to me when I was sick and helpless."

Heartbroken Victoria couldn't stop crying. Diego didn't know what to say. He had never thought she'd see herself a prisoner when the Indians had only tried to help her. He began to understand what the shaman had been talking about.

"What happened then, Victoria?" Alejandro asked. "How did you get free?"

"I don't know. Yesterday the man gave me a kind of sleeping potion and when I woke up again, I was back here. I have no idea why they decided to let me free again or why Zorro brought me back."

"Maybe Zorro had his reasons, Victoria?" Diego tried to make her see. "Why don't you listen to him first?"

"How can you even think of defending Zorro. I thought you were my friend, Diego. But obviously I'm wrong. If you take his side then you're not better than him!" Victoria accused him. "I don't want to hear anything about Zorro again."

Diego wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but she wouldn't accept it from him as Diego and also from Zorro anymore. Had he saved her only to lose her?

Z Z Z

Victoria returned a little later to her tavern again. She was eager to be back home again. She needed to change into her own clothes and eat her own food after she had tasted only medicine or Indian food ever since she had fallen ill.

Her helpers welcomed her enthusiastically, after she had been assumed dead. The girls had continued to work in the tavern and Diego had helped them with the management.

"Victoria, you're alive," Alicia embraced her with happy tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again, after I heard from your abduction."

"It's good to be home again," Victoria smiled. "Thank you for taking care of the tavern for me."

"Is there something we can do for you?" Alicia asked.

"Thank you, but I'm fine again. All I want is to have a bath and sleep in my own bed again. I must seem strange, I have been sleeping all days from the drug I was given, but I feel tired. We will talk tomorrow about everything that happened in the recent weeks."

"Of course, Victoria, we understand," Alicia nodded. "You need to rest. We'll heat up some water for you and bring it up to your room."

"You don't have to do this, Alicia," Victoria protested. "All the extra work."

"Take it as a welcome home gift from us, Victoria. We're happy to have you back. Tomorrow is early enough to start working again."

Z Z Z

In the evening Zorro climbed into the window of Victoria's bedroom. The moment she saw him, she started to shout. "Get out Zorro, I never want to see you again."

"Victoria, please let me explain," Zorro started, but she interrupted him, before he could say more.

"There is nothing that can justify what you did to me. If you don't leave at once, I'll call the lancers."

"Victoria,..."

Victoria went to the window and started to yell. "Lancers, Zorro!"

Zorro realized he had no other option but to leave. Jumping out of the window onto Toronado, he rode away before the lancers could catch him.

Back in his cave he sat down at his desk and cried. Victoria was alive but he had lost her.

Z Z Z

In the pueblo there was a general outrage when they heard what Zorro had done to Victoria. He had abducted her to have her imprisoned by some Indians who mistreated her.

The sympathies were all on Victoria's side and all against Zorro. Victoria made it all too clear that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with Zorro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Diego tried to talk with Victoria about Zorro and wanted to persuade her to hear Zorro's side first, but she only got angry and started a fight with him too. Then he knew that another attempt to talk to her as Zorro would be useless.

Depressed he returned to his table. To his horror he heard her agree to the matchmaker's offer to present her some suitors. Victoria welcomed it, making it obvious that she was open for courtship now. He felt jealous when he heard her accept a date with Don Alonzo for that evening.

Z Z Z

After Victoria returned from the evening with Don Alonzo that turned out to be filled with boring talk, she found her jewel box on top of her bed that had been taken out of her nightstand. At first sight nothing was missing, but when she looked for the ring that Zorro had given her it was gone. In its place she found a small folded piece of paper. It only read Z. Then she knew who had taken the ring. Zorro. Though it had been her who had broken up with him, it still hurt and tears went into her eyes.

Z Z Z

Diego retreated to himself and he hardly went into the pueblo anymore. He stayed mostly around the hacienda spending his time on some experiments or riding out as Zorro. But even as Zorro he no longer went into the pueblo after he had felt the contempt of the people towards him. He was no longer their acclaimed hero and everything he did for the pueblo in the recent years was suddenly forgotten.

He needed some time alone and away from Victoria. His father agreed with his idea to use the influence of the de la Vega name to gain an audience with the newly appointed governor. The new governor was hopefully more open to listen to the problems of the pueblo than his predecessor. Diego wanted to explain the situation to him and make a change for the future. Shortly after he had retrieved the ring back from Victoria he was on his way.

Z Z Z

The time in Monterey wasn't the happy event he had always wished it to be. He had planned to spend his honeymoon with Victoria there but now it looked like it would never happen. Instead he took long walks alone at the beach missing Victoria at his side. He was successful in his talks with the governor and could persuade the governor to perform an investigation on the laws the alcalde had passed recently. With the hope that the situation in the pueblo would change for the better, he could return home, but he delayed his departure to think about his situation and his feelings for Victoria.

Z Z Z

In the weeks Diego was gone, Victoria started to miss him and she regretted her harsh words for him. Though she was busy with her work and meeting several suitors, she felt alone. None of the men Dona Maria presented her were able to fill the emptiness inside her. She didn't like them to kiss her hand or make her hollow compliments. She missed Zorro in her life and Diego's company. Diego never bored her with his talk as some of the suitors and he would listen to her, instead of bragging about the greatness of his hacienda. The recent talk with Alejandro made her think about Zorro again.

"Don Alejandro when will Diego return from Monterey?" she had asked, wonderingly why he stayed away so long.

"Diego hasn't told me when he will return. It may take some time to get an audience with the governor, even for a de la Vega."

"But your name has a great influence in California, surely the governor won't make Diego wait this long. He should already be back by now." Victoria stated.

"Diego wanted to take a vacation too, he hasn't had one for some time," Alejandro explained.

"Why would Diego need a vacation? Except for his newspaper he isn't very busy with the hacienda."

"I think you underestimate my son, Victoria. He's doing more than you think, helping other people, but he's not boasting about it." Alejandro defended his son.

Victoria looked at him surprised. It was well known that Alejandro often criticized his own son. To have him speak so well of him was new.

"It looks like you're missing Diego, Victoria? Aren't you no longer angry with him?" Alejandro questioned her.

"No, I don't think so. I was so angry when I returned from the Indians that I couldn't believe how he could defend Zorro!"

"And now, Victoria? Have you changed your mind about Zorro?"

"I still don't know why he brought me to the Indians, but I need to know. I need an explanation. Diego has always been on the side of justice and he never approved of condemning someone without giving him the chance to defend himself. And he has often shown that he was right, so maybe I should grant Zorro that right too."

Alejandro nodded. "Yes, there have been many cases when Diego has saved someone from false accusations. And there is one thing you should ask yourself, has Zorro ever treated you badly?"

"No, never. He has never done anything that could harm me, except for the one time when he has been under the spell of that mind magic and I don't think that will ever happen again."

Alejandro had smiled at her reply as if he was very pleased with her answer. Victoria's thoughts went back to Zorro and she remembered all the times he had been there for her never ceasing to show her his love. Could there really be an explanation that justified his actions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After his return Diego had to catch up with his newspaper that he had neglected recently. He spent long hours in the office, returning late to the hacienda, but he avoided the tavern. He had no intention to see Victoria with some suitors hovering around her.

Passing by the tavern, he noticed that was Victoria working late many nights as well, with the lights coming through the tavern window. He wondered when she was sleeping since she rose early to be ready for her guests in the tavern. When he heard her cry out, he went into the kitchen to investigate and found her at the kitchen floor massaging her foot.

"Diego?" Victoria was surprised to see him. "I thought you were still in Monterey?"

"No, I came back a few days ago. Is everything alright, Victoria?" Diego knelt down beside her.

"I don't know, I think I have sprained my ankle."

"Let me have a look," Diego commanded. Victoria obediently showed him her ankle that was already starting to swell. "Does it hurt if you twist it?"

Victoria made a face when she moved her foot. "Ow, it hurts, but it's not as bad as when I sprained it before."

"Then it's not broken and only sprained," he stated. "How did it happen?"

"I fell from the chair when I tried to clean the top board," Victoria explained.

"Why were you cleaning the top board this late? There are mainly Christmas decorations that you don't need at the moment." Diego looked at her inquiringly and he didn't like what he saw. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. In the weeks he had been in Monterey she had lost even more weight as if she hadn't been eating.

"I couldn't sleep," Victoria defended herself.

Diego swooped her up in his arms and set her down on a bench with her foot on a chair in front of her. She felt lighter than the last time he had carried her at the Indian settlement, confirming his suspicion of her not eating enough. From the cupboard he fetched some bandages and wrapped up her ankle expertly. "You couldn't sleep?" he asked her incredulously. "You are working hard, running around in the tavern the whole day, you must be dead on your feet in the evening. I'd rather expect you to fall asleep the moment you sit down. What's wrong with you, Victoria?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Diego," Victoria protested.

"Don't try to fool me, Victoria," Diego chided her. "You don't eat and you don't sleep, so don't tell me you're alright."

Victoria wanted to ask him how he knew, but then she blushed at the thought that Diego had looked her up so closely to notice.

"Did you have dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"I must have forgotten," Victoria explained, "I wasn't hungry."

"Then you will have dinner now," Diego declared, determined to take care of her. Looking around he found some soup that was still warm and put it on two plates. She couldn't protest when Diego sat down in front of her to join her for the meal. She noticed that he had put only a small portion on his own plate, so he mainly ate to keep her company. When she started to eat the soup, she realized how hungry she was and she needed no encouragement to finish it. Diego made her eat another plate, but she protested when he wanted to give her another serving.

"I can't eat anymore, Diego, I haven't eaten so much for some time." She leaned back against the wall, drowsiness overcoming her.

"And now you tell me why you can't sleep," Diego's question made her fully awake again and she started to cry.

"I don't want to sleep, because of my nightmares," she sobbed. "I always dream that I'm back in that cave, alone in the darkness and then I wake up again. I just can't bear that anymore and the doctor refused to give me any more sleeping potion."

"You have been using a sleeping potion for weeks?" Victoria nodded in confirmation.

"You know that isn't healthy, Victoria. The doctor was absolutely right when he gave you no more. So you try to avoid falling asleep by working late in the night, doing useless chores?" Diego shook his head.

"It wasn't useless to clean the top board!" Victoria protested weakly though she knew that he was right.

"You can't go on like that, Victoria," Diego declared. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine," she protested again, but she couldn't stop her tears. Diego took out his handkerchief and sat down beside her, wiping her tears away. Victoria looked at him surprised, she wasn't used to him touching her so gently and at the same time he was acting so determinedly.

Though Diego had tried to forget her, he still loved her, no matter how much she had hurt him. After he was finished with her face, Diego put an arm around her and drew her into his arms. Victoria began to relax, feeling better than she had in weeks.

"I missed you, Diego. You were gone so long and I'm sorry, I treated you so harshly, because you defended Zorro," Victoria admitted. With her head at his shoulder she couldn't see his smile, but he stroked her back gently. "It's alright, Victoria." If she made up with him as Diego, there was hope she'd eventually listen to his explanation why he had brought her to the Indians as Zorro.

"Then you're my friend again, Diego?" Victoria looked at his face anxiously. Diego smiled again, "Yes, you can always count on me, Victoria! And that's why I'm going to take care of you now."

"Who says that I need someone to take care of me?" Victoria was a little irritated at his determined manner.

"I do and I just volunteered for it," Diego declared. "And that's why you're going to bed now."

"I don't need anyone to tell me what to do, I make my own decisions!"

"But even you need to sleep. Either you go to sleep on your own or I'll carry you to your room. What do you want?" Victoria was surprised about the manner he suddenly displayed towards her. She wanted to protest, but she was too tired to argue with him. For a moment she considered how it would be if he carried her upstairs to her room. Would he really do it? When she saw his grin, she knew he had read her mind and was up to meet her challenge. Without any protest she went up to the stairs, "Good night, Diego," she smiled and only after she had vanished in her room, she heard the door of the kitchen fall into its lock.

She had expected to be kept awake by her nightmares again, but the unusual amount of food and the knowledge that Diego was her friend again made her relax and fall asleep instantly.

Z Z Z

The next day she felt rested, putting her in a much better mood than recently and she hoped that Diego would come to the tavern again.

She waited all day and already feared that he didn't care about her as much as he assured her yesterday. It was nearly the end of dinner time when he appeared in the tavern door.

"Hola Victoria," he greeted her with a smile and she felt his eyes examining her. "Do you have something left for dinner?" he inquired.

"Of course, Diego," she smiled tiredly. "I'll bring you some carne asada instantly." Her foot had felt alright in the morning, but after a whole day of running around, it had started to hurt again while she had served dinner. She tried to hide her limping as she walked slowly to the kitchen.

Diego followed her to the kitchen, overtaking her easily. "Would you join me for dinner, Victoria? So I don't have to eat alone?"

She wanted to tell him that she had to take care of her customers, but most had already finished their meal or were served by her helper.

"I'll come, Diego," she said instead and Diego smiled at her as if she was really doing him a favor.

Sitting down at his table, she felt relieved to be off her feet for some time. Diego distracted her with telling her about his time in Monterey and asking her about her day. She had finished her plate at the same time as Diego and when she rose again after the break, she felt much better with a full stomach and a time off her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Diego came in early to have a morning coffee at the tavern bar. "Hola, Victoria," he greeted her smilingly.

"Hola, Diego, you're early today. You still haven't caught up with your work at the newspaper?"

"No, I think it will be a long day again," Diego sighed. "Will you save something for dinner for me?"

"Of course, Diego. I'll make sure that Mendoza doesn't eat all the tamales. At this time of the month when he and his soldiers have gotten their pay he is spending all his money on food."

"There is nothing Mendoza likes more than food," Diego confirmed.

"And he is very busy these days trying to catch the bandits who robbed the post coach two days ago. It would have taken Zorro a day and he is still searching for them. A day in the saddle makes the soldiers hungry."

"Zorro is no longer coming to town?" Diego feigned ignorance.

"No one has seen him for weeks and I don't think he will ever come back, now that the pueblo has turned against him." Victoria confirmed sadly.

"Are you still angry at Zorro for taking you to the Indians?" Diego inquired cautiously.

"I don't know, Diego. What justification can he have for doing that to me? I still have nightmares from that time. I should have listened when he tried to talk to me, but now it's too late. He's probably left the area never to return." Victoria was close to crying. "But I was thinking if he had a good reason to take me there? What if I have done him wrong? He always treated me with great care before." Victoria pulled out her handkerchief that she had always ready lately.

"So you still love him? What about the suitors Dona Maria presented you?"

"None of them felt right. I have called Dona Maria off. I don't know if I can stand another self-conceited caballero who's talking about his hacienda all night." Victoria looked at him depressed. "I just don't know what to do. Nothing is right anymore. My whole life is a mess."

She began to cry and Diego looked at her concerned though he was relieved that she was confiding in him. If he'd been there as Zorro he'd have taken her in his arms and comforted her, but for Diego it wasn't proper. He gently stroked her shoulder, trying to comfort her as much as he could. "Everything will be alright, Victoria," he assured her. "I'm still there for you. Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

Victoria smiled a little at his words. "I will if you want me to. Thank you, Diego, for being there for me." She put her hand on his arm, unaware of the reaction she created in him. He was longing for her touch and he wanted to hold her and kiss her, but the tavern bar wasn't the time and place. He needed to win her as Diego and not reveal himself as Zorro by kissing her now in front of all guests.

Z Z Z

In the evening they shared dinner again and it got them some surprised look from the other customers and from her helpers too.

When Victoria sat down at the table, Diego handed her a small package that was wrapped in a soft cloth. "What's that?" she inquired. "A gift for me?" Diego nodded. "But I haven't got birthday and it isn't Christmas either!" Carefully she unfolded the cloth and looked at the palm sized crystal on the table. "A crystal! It's beautiful." She held the crystal against the light to marvel at its reflections.

"It's more than a crystal, Victoria," Diego explained. "It's a rare mineral that glows in the dark. I thought you'd sleep a little better if you saw a light when you wake up from your nightmares."

"Oh, Diego, that's so nice of you. But if it's a rare mineral, it must be very precious." Victoria turned the crystal in her hand, careful not to damage it. "I can't take that from you."

"I have another one, Victoria. Just take it." Diego assured her.

"How does it work?" Victoria asked. "How does it glow in the dark?"

"There are several minerals that glow at night, most of them only for a few seconds after they are removed from light. This is one of the few that glow for some time if they have been exposed to the sunlight the whole day."

"So I have to keep it in the sun to have it glow at night? It sounds marvelous to me. Thank you, Diego. I don't think I'll be afraid at night anymore if I see that light in the dark." Victoria smiled happily. "You never cease to amaze me, Diego."

Diego smiled in return, now that he saw her happy again. Victoria listened intently when Diego told her more about minerals that were glowing and the meal passed only too quickly. Diego promised her to tell her more the next day and she agreed to have dinner with him at the hacienda the next evening.

The other guests had left as well when Diego returned to the hacienda and there was little more to do for Victoria except the usual chores like cleaning up and making everything ready. This time Victoria couldn't wait to get ready and see the stone glow while she was lying in her bed after she had turned off the light.

Victoria put the crystal on the nightstand beside her bed and after she had turned off the light she could see the dim red glow of the stone like the embers of a fire. Fascinated she couldn't take her eyes off it until she fell asleep. As usual she woke up in the night again, having dreamed of the cave and the nights she had spent there. The red glow on her nightstand helped her to orientate herself and to become aware that she was in her own bed and not in that horrible cave. With a smile she thought of Diego who took so good care of her, before she drifted off to sleep again.

Z Z Z

The next morning Victoria told Diego excitedly how the crystal had glowed in the dark while he was sipping his coffee.

"It is really marvelous, Diego. I never imagined something like that would exist. I put it on my windowsill to expose it to the light during the day."

Diego smiled at her and decided that it had been worth to give her his unique stone.

Z Z Z

Alejandro welcomed her warmly at the hacienda in the evening.

"Victoria, it nice to have you took the time to have dinner with us. Our cook can't match your skills, but she's always doing her best when she knows you're coming." Alejandro smiled conspiratorially as if the food at the hacienda wasn't always excellent.

Alejandro was glad that Diego and Victoria were friends again after their fight. He had tried to make her think about Zorro again and obviously she had given it enough thought that she was no longer angry at Diego for defending Zorro.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro for the invitation. You try to flatter me, but Maria is an excellent cook. Much of my cooking is based on what I learned from her."

Victoria hadn't been at the hacienda for dinner since she had been ill and she enjoyed to eat something that she hadn't prepared herself. The food was as excellent as she had expected.

Diego talked about the new governor he had met in Monterey and his hopes for a change in Los Angeles. Alejandro listened to his son intently and the atmosphere was very relaxed. Victoria noticed that Alejandro didn't criticize his son as he used to and no longer referred to his pointless experiments as he used to call them. Alejandro was surprised when Victoria mentioned the stone Diego had given her.

"I never knew you had such amazing things, Diego. You must tell me more about the things you have in your laboratory," Alejandro demanded. "I think there is much I don't know about you." Diego looked a little irritated at his father's sudden interest.

"Did I tell you how much you were missed during your absence?" Alejandro continued. "The newcomer you helped with the nitrates were asking for you. The man said they needed your opinion on some project you had discussed with them."

Victoria wanted to know more about his projects, but Diego didn't like to be in the center of attention very much and he shifted the conversation to other topics.

"Why aren't you talking about what you're doing, Diego?" Victoria asked him later during a walk in the garden. "Most men would be boasting about their achievements, but you don't tell anybody how much you're doing for others. No wonder everyone thinks you're doing nothing when they don't see the whole picture."

"Do you think that too, Victoria?" Diego questioned her. "That I'm doing nothing?"

"No, but I don't know what you're doing. I have learned some new things about you the last days, but I'm beginning to see that there's a lot I don't know about you."

"I can only hope that you'll like what you see, Victoria." Diego sounded suddenly very serious. "I made some mistakes in the past and I hope you'll forgive me."

"What kind of mistakes, Diego? What are you talking about?" Victoria got concerned by his serious way.

"It's nothing we need to discuss tonight, Victoria," Diego smiled a little. He feared how she would react if she found out that he was Zorro. Would he lose her friendship once more then? He couldn't risk that at the moment when they had just made up again.

First of all he needed her to get balanced again in her life. She still hadn't recovered from her time with the Indians and he would wait until she had overcome her trauma, giving her the time she needed and being there for her. Hopefully she would think of Zorro more favorable and give him the chance to explain her everything after she had some time to think about it.

"I want us to be friends, Diego. You can trust me, please, I'm sorry about our fight and how I treated you." Victoria was afraid that Diego hadn't really forgiven her and no longer trusted her. "You can tell me what worries you!"

"Not tonight, Victoria. Maybe another time." His evasive answer only confirmed her fear that he no longer trusted her.

"But you will tell me? Are we still friends, Diego?" Uneasily Victoria looked at him.

"We are, Victoria. You should know that by now." Diego took her hand and kissed it. His touch made her flutter inside and it made her remember the only other time he had kissed her hand on the day she had first met him after his return from Spain. She wondered why he had never pursued his obvious interest in her he had shown the first day.

Diego tried to direct her attention to some stars he showed her in the sky, but she couldn't concentrate.

"Are you tired, Victoria?" Diego asked, noticing she didn't follow his explanation. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, the meal has made me sleepy and it was a busy day," Victoria admitted, not wanting him to see her inner turmoil. She had felt so alone the weeks he had been in Monterey and she couldn't bear to lose him again.

"Something wrong, Victoria?" Diego noticed she was shaking a little though it was a warm summer night.

"I'm alright, just tired," Victoria assured him. For a short moment he drew her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I'm here, Victoria, don't be afraid." She smiled in response somehow wishing he hadn't released her so quickly. "I'll get the horses ready to take you home."

Diego was ready to join her on her way back to the pueblo as soon as she has said good-bye to Alejandro. Victoria felt tiredness overcome her and she was in no mood for any more conversation. All she wanted was to get home and go to sleep. Gratefully she accepted Diego's offer to help her with the horse when they arrived at the tavern. With his help the horse was quickly taken care of and she could soon lock the tavern door behind her with Diego riding back to the hacienda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The days went by and Victoria noticed that her clothes were fitting tighter again. She had regained her weight during all the lunches and dinners she had shared with Diego recently. When she thought back she realized that it had been for more than three weeks that she had eaten either dinner or lunch with Diego nearly every day. There had always been one reason or the other why she should join him, until he no longer needed to ask and she had sat down at his table without thinking about it anymore. She had enjoyed the time they had spent together over their shared meals and had started to wait for him in the evening.

It had been the talk between her helpers that had made her aware what was going on.

"Do you know when Don Diego will come over for dinner tonight, Victoria?" Pilar asked.

"Diego isn't coming for dinner tonight," Victoria declared. "He just had a coffee here before he got on his way to Santa Paula. He'll stay there for two days and will be back tomorrow evening."

"I wish I had someone like Don Diego too," Pilar said almost jealously. "Handsome, rich, someone who's always there for me..."

"What do you mean by that, Pilar?" Victoria asked. "I don't _have_ Don Diego."

"Sure, you do, Victoria. He is spending all his time with you, looking for you, taking care of you." Pilar sighed. "I wish I had a man who cared for me as much as Don Diego cares for you."

With a blush Victoria realized that it was true what Pilar said. Did it mean that Diego loved her and that she was the only one who hadn't noticed? Was he actually courting her while she hadn't been aware of it? Could it be true? She thought about the evenings in the recent weeks since she had fallen from the kitchen chair and Diego had helped her.

Ever since that night he had been there for her, making sure she was having dinner and taking a break. He had distracted her with his talks about minerals and other things and she had never felt so good recently than during the time they had spent together. He had never said a word and she needed to know how he felt for her. Was he thinking about her only as a friend he cared for or did his feelings run deeper? Did she love him too?

Confused she went out of the kitchen for fresh air and some time to think.

Z Z Z

All her thoughts about Diego were wiped from her mind when she saw the doctor in her tavern upon her return.

"Doctor Hernandez, what brings you to my tavern today?" she asked her seldom visitor. The doctor was always too busy to spend any amount of time in the tavern. The only time she saw him was when he was needed because one of her guests became ill.

"I have no boarding guests here, so I don't know who has called you, doctor."

"No, Senorita, I didn't come for any of your guests," the doctor declared severely. "I came to ask you some questions."

"Me?" Victoria was confused. "Why me? I'm not ill. In fact I haven't been ill since I returned to the tavern a few weeks ago."

"It's about that illness you had that I want to talk about."

"Why doctor? I'm fine again."

"When Don Diego called me to the hacienda to examine you, I was convinced you had a brain inflammation, all the symptoms fit."

"I know doctor, but you said you had made an error after I returned. Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Today I received a letter from one of my colleagues in San José that is on the way to Mexico. He treated a two children of a Russian family who passed through here a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I think I remembered them. They stayed for one night here in the tavern. The two little girls were so lovely. I wish I'll have a little girl like those too." Victoria smiled, remembering how the little girl had hugged and kissed her when she had given her some sweets. "What about them?"

"My colleague diagnosed a brain inflammation that is sometimes contagious. Both of the girls died."

"Oh no, that is horrible." Victoria was shocked.

"That takes me back to you, Senorita."

"Because your colleague diagnosed them with the same illness you're convinced again that I had the same?" Victoria inquired.

"The time fits and it's very likely that you caught your illness from them."

"But that just can't be. You said you made an error with your diagnosis."

"Yes and it still puzzles me." Doctor Hernandez shook his head. "That illness is hard to confuse with another one. That's why Zorro was so convinced you needed immediate treatment and took you to the de la Vegas. But I can't understand why you overcame it unscathed."

The doctor began to ask her again about the symptoms of her illness when it had started and how she had felt in the beginning. "Are you sure Zorro hasn't given you any kind of potion after he abducted you?"

"I don't recall much, doctor, only that I was hurting and I wanted him to stop his horse, but he didn't. I'm very sure we didn't take a break until we met the Indians and then he handed me over to them immediately." Victoria shuddered at the memory and she felt very depressed. She remembered vaguely that he had said something about saving her. Had he gone crazy or had he really been convinced that he was helping her? Had the doctor been right with his initial diagnosis? There was only one person who could give her the answers to the questions she couldn't ignore any longer, but she had banned him from her life.

"Well, I think, I won't get an answer to my questions from you. It remains a puzzle that will probably stay unsolved. I'm sorry I bothered you with it." The doctor left and Victoria stayed behind disturbed by the conversation. It shocked her to hear of the death of the children and she regretted more and more that she had never talked to Zorro after he had brought her back. What if she had treated him wrong? The possible guilt weighed her down and there was no Diego either to cheer her up at dinner. She wished he'd return earlier so she could talk to him and see him smile at her.

Z Z Z

Diego had planned to stay another day in Santa Paula, but then he decided to return to Los Angeles the same night. If he hurried, he could be back before Victoria was closing her tavern. It was good to ride fast once more, though Esperanza was no match for Toronado. He missed a little the excitement of riding as Zorro, being chased by the soldiers, fooling them by jumping over the canyon with Toronado where they couldn't follow him.

It was already late when he arrived at the tavern, but it wasn't closed yet. He noticed Victoria's sad mood at once when entered the now empty tavern.

"Diego, I thought you were staying in Santa Paula tonight," Victoria asked surprised, yet delighted to see him.

"I got my business finished, so I decided to return today." Diego looked at her depressed face. "What happened today? Have you been missing me so much already?" he tried to joke.

"I just had a bad day," she replied, "some bad news." She began to cry and threw herself into his arms.

"Shh, Victoria, I'm here." Diego almost bit his tongue, remembering in the last minute that he couldn't call her querida without revealing himself. It felt good to have her in his arms even though she was only seeking his comfort. She wasn't so thin any more than when he had come back from Monterey, having filled out at the right places again. Even after Victoria regained her composure, she stayed in his arms a little longer, feeling relieved he had come to see her tonight. She didn't mind his arm around her shoulder when they sat down together and she told him of her talk with the doctor.

"It made me so sad when he told me that the little girl had died of the same illness he suspected me to have. She was so sweet and I wished she had been mine. Sometimes I think I'll never have children of my own."

"You will have children and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother." Diego assured her.

"I just don't know what to do with my life anymore. I waited for Zorro for so long and now he's gone and I have no plans for the future."

"But you have me, Victoria, if you want me." Victoria looked at him dumbfounded. "I love you, Victoria, I always have. Do you think you could love me?"

"I think I love you too, Diego." Victoria smiled. "I had hoped when you started to spend so much time with me that you were doing it because you loved me and not only because you thought of me as a friend." Victoria expected him to look happy and kiss her, but instead he looked at her seriously.

"Victoria, I want you to marry me and become my wife, but there is something we need to talk about before you give me an answer."

"I know what you mean," Victoria looked at him dreadfully. "Zorro. You want to know if I still love him and if he has been my lover."

Diego looked at her shocked. "No, that's not what I want to ask."

"I think you do, Diego. And I can tell you that Zorro never overstepped the boundaries of proprietary and I think a part of me still loves him. I hope that you will understand that I can't turn off my feelings for him so easily after all these years. I tried to forget him but I can't. And I'm not sure anymore if I haven't treated him wrong. What if he really tried to save me and I never gave him a chance to explain?" Victoria looked unhappy. "I'm sorry, Diego that I can't give you a better answer. But I love you too and there is no one else I want to marry." Uneasily Victoria looked at him when he said nothing. "I'd understand if you don't want marry me, because you want a woman who loves you with all her heart."

"No, Victoria. It's not as you think," Diego couldn't hide his nervousness. "I love you, Victoria and I don't want to lose you. But there is something I must tell you."

"What is it, Diego?" Victoria got nervous too.

"I'm Zorro!" Diego breathed heavily, anxiously waiting for her reaction.

Victoria looked at him stunned with shock. "You are Zorro?" It took her a moment to accept what she hadn't wanted to believe. Everything made sense now. The sensation she had felt when he had taken her in his arms, the attraction he emanated and that the way he had cared for her.

"Will you forgive me for lying to you, Victoria?" Diego knelt before her. "The only excuse I have is that I have always loved you and tried to protect you as best as I could."

"I love you and nothing can change that, but I need to know why you brought me to the Indians. Please tell me why, Diego. Tell me that you didn't betray our love by taking me there! I need an explanation and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me."

Diego looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry, Victoria that I had to put you through this, but it was the only thing I could do to save you." Uncomprehendingly she looked at him. "What do you mean by that? Save me? I don't understand."

"You suffered from a severe brain inflammation, Victoria, and the doctor gave you about a week to live."

Appalled she looked at him. "But that can't be. Then I would be dead already. The doctor said he made a mistake."

"No, he didn't make a mistake, querida, but he knew nothing to save you."

"Then why am I still here?"

Diego began to recount his talk with the Indian shaman and their offer to put her into their cave. "Querida, I never thought, it would be so horrible for you and that you would see yourself as their prisoner when they only wanted to save your life. Believe me, Victoria, I wouldn't have left you alone if they had allowed me to go with you. I was the hardest thing I ever had to do, leaving you like that." Diego drew her into his arms, trying to forget the horrible day.

When realization finally hit her, she looked at him shocked and ashamed of herself. "Then you did all that to save my life? I would be dead if I hadn't stayed in that cave?"

Diego nodded. "Forgive me, Diego, for treating you so wrong." Diego only held her tighter and smiled at her. "I forgave you already. And now I need an answer to my question. Do you want to marry me, Victoria?"

"With all my heart, Diego." The moment she said it, he pressed his lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Victoria thought she had never felt so happy when she finally kissed the man without the mask. There was the sensation inside her again that she had been searching for and that he generated so easily by his simple touch. She no longer felt torn apart with her feelings and she never wanted that moment to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Diego was very tired, but he had never felt so at ease with the world. He couldn't hide his smile when he thought of the previous evening. It had gotten very late, because they hadn't been able to part and stop kissing.

"You look tired, Diego, I thought you wanted to stay in Santa Paula for another day." Alejandro asked his son.

"I had finished by business there, so I returned yesterday."

"May I guess you didn't want to stay away longer from a certain tavern owner?" Alejandro teased him.

Diego smiled. "You are right, Father. And I have good news, Victoria has agreed to become my wife."

"My congratulations, Diego. It's good we will see more often at dinner again and you won't be spending all your time in the tavern anymore, but have you both here at the hacienda. So you and Victoria finally managed to work out your differences? I guess she knows now?"

Diego only stared at him. "Huh? Why? How?"

"So tell me Diego, why did you take Victoria to the Indians?"

Diego continued to stare at his father, confused by his reaction.

"Diego, you can no longer hide the truth from me. I know that you're Zorro."

"How did you find out?" Diego got back his speech.

"I knew it from the day I saw Felipe fight with the sword. I never believed for a second that he learned it from a book. The answer was one that could have come right from your mouth. And you accepted it too easily. There was only one person who could have taught Felipe fencing and that was Zorro. Their fencing styles were too similar. And with whom does Felipe spend all his time? With you! All the facts pointed directly to you and when I compared you to Zorro in built and figure I asked myself how I could have been so blind."

The question about the Indians wasn't the only one Diego had to answer during breakfast. His father had figured out a lot on his own, watching him and Felipe closely, but there was much he wanted to know about Zorro.

Finally Diego showed him the cave and left him with Felipe to answer his questions about his secret hideout while he excused himself to pick up Victoria for lunch.

Z Z Z

Diego checked for Victoria in the kitchen when he didn't see her in the main room. Victoria was busy giving her helpers orders for lunch time. Only when everything was taken care of would she have leisure to go to the de la Vega hacienda to celebrate her engagement with Diego. How would Alejandro react? He had always treated her well, but it was a difference to go there only as a guest or as a future member of the family. Would she be accepted, not only by him, but also by his peers? Would they look down on her because she was a working woman? She had never been so nervous and after they hadn't been able to part last night she lacked sleep.

"Victoria!" Diego smiled at her and confidently crossed the kitchen to meet her. Now that she knew, she would always see Zorro in him and never mistake him again for less than he was. "If you will excuse us for a minute," Diego addressed her helpers and took Victoria by the hand, leading her outside.

"How did it go with your father, Diego? What did he say?" Victoria asked anxiously. "Will he accept me?"

Diego laughed happily. "Don't worry about my father, Victoria. He knew already that I was Zorro and he is happy to have you as his future daughter-in-law. My father told me that he tried to make you change your mind about Zorro while I was in Monterey hoping we would get together again. And I was wondering why he was no longer complaining about the way I spent my time. I should have guessed that he knew then."

"Really?" Victoria couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and now I don't want you to worry anymore, querida." Diego swirled her around in his arms, lifting her face to the same height as his. "What are you up to, Diego?" she asked when he showed no inclinations to let down.

"This way I don't have to bend down to kiss you," he grinned. "You know my neck is a little stiff from last night. Or maybe I should put you on a box," he teased her.

"Don't you dare," she started to protest, but his kiss distracted her from anything she had wanted to say. Eventually he let her down only to be able to caress her with his freed hands.

"I see why you're spending the lunch time at the de la Vega hacienda, Victoria," Pilar interrupted them. "I guess congratulations are in order, Don Diego, Victoria."

Diego smiled. "You are right, Victoria has agreed to marry me, Pilar." They had to shake hands with her helpers and also the few guests who were already present for lunch.

Z Z Z

Alejandro expressed his happiness about their engagement by embracing Victoria and welcoming her into the family, erasing all doubts she wouldn't be accepted.

"Don't worry, Victoria," Alejandro assured her, "you will be accepted as the wife of a de la Vega and no one will look down on you. I have heard the talks of the other caballeros about you and most of them admire your spirit and courageousness. If they hadn't thought of you as a worthy bride for a caballero, they wouldn't have allowed their sons to court you with the help of the matchmaker."

Victoria had never thought about it that way and she felt greatly relieved. This was really a day for celebration and Alejandro had his mercy with them, allowing them time unattended to be in each others arms.

Z Z Z

Their engagement had been expected in the pueblo after all the time they had spent together recently. After Victoria had split up with Zorro, the way had been free for Diego to start courting her. With him Victoria had made a good catch, a rich caballero was a much better choice than an outlaw. They knew each other for years so a long engagement was dispensable and the wedding took place a month after their engagement.

Zorro never tried to reconcile with Victoria and didn't reappear again. The need for him ceded when the new governor sent new soldiers to enlarge the garrison to secure the area from bandits. The deputy governor who accompanied them took a close look at the alcalde's work and made clear that de Soto had to answer any breaking of the law directly to the governor. The alcalde had no other choice than to stick to the laws and stop the oppression of the citizens.

When Mexico gained control over California, de Soto preferred to return to Spain instead of submitting to Mexican rule. The new Mexican alcalde granted a Zorro a pardon and declared him a hero of the people.

**The End**


End file.
